Ventara
Ventara is the world behind the mirrors and is the home of Len and the other Ventara Riders. Functionality Ventara is a mirror double of Earth, accessed by those with Advent Decks through any reflective surface, and every person living on Earth has a mirror double in Ventara, though with different names and personalities. Ventara is invisible to any person from Earth (and presumably vice-versa) who has never crossed the Mirror Plane dividing the two worlds; upon entering or passing the barrier, someone can easily see the activities of the other world in reflections, but cannot speak or pass through to it. Cameras can't naturally see into Ventara, but no camera that passed between worlds was ever used, so it isn't known if technology can gain the ability as well. History Eubulon was originally sent to the planet by General Xaviax to plant teleportation beacons that would capture the Ventarans and take them to rebuild Karsh, Xaviax and Eubulon's war-torn home world. Upon arriving, however, Eubulon fell ill and almost died until a Ventaran family took him in and helped him recover. When Eubulon realized he'd be destroying a thriving world for one beyond saving, he tried to tell the General. Unfortunately, Xaviax refused to abandon his plan, and Eubulon told the leaders of Ventara what was coming and they recruited the 12 best soldiers to take up the mantle of Kamen Riders using the Advent Decks he created. They fought Xaviax and his Mirror Monsters for a time, before Eubulon and Xaviax faced each other; their attacks hit each other and both disappeared. Ventara was assumed safe, the Riders going into suspended animation and taking one-year patrol shifts, as only the missing Eubulon could reassign Advent Deck users and they didn't want to leave Ventara undefended against any future threats. Sixty years pass like this without incident. Unfortunately, Xaviax secretly returned and took advantage of the original Dragon Knight's personal life, sneaking into the Riders' base and venting most of them. His plans went ahead, and he captured and enslaved the Ventarans. Xaviax turned his sights on Earth, building a massive evil fortress in Ventara and distributing the Advent Decks to the Ventaran Riders' Earth counterparts. From this point, most Rider and Monster fights take place in Ventara, which is now empty of people. Eventually, a returned Eubulon retrieves the Ventaran Riders and leads them and the new Onyx into Xaviax's base, defeating the General. Eubulon then moves the teleportation beacons to Karsh and returns Ventara's population. The Kamen Riders continue to stand guard against any threats that may arise. Inhabitants *Len - Ventara's Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Kase - Ventara's Kamen Rider Siren *Adam - Ventara's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Eubulon - Formerly lived on Karsh. *Pryce - Ventara's Kamen Rider Strike *Hunt - Ventara's Kamen Rider Axe *Chance - Ventara's Kamen Rider Torque *Ian - Ventara's Kamen Rider Scissors *Van - Ventara's Kamen Rider Camo *Cameron - Ventara's Kamen Rider Thrust *Quinn - Ventara's Kamen Rider Sting *Chase - Ventara's Kamen Rider Spear *Nolan - Ventara's Kamen Rider Wrath *Sara - Adam's Girlfriend. Notes *Strangely, despite every Ventaran Rider having an Earth duplicate, the Ventaran Riders had been taking turns in suspended animation for the past 60 years, and yet their Earth duplicates are the same age as the Ventarans were when they first became Riders. This could be an oversight by the writers, or instead imply that Earth and Ventara are mirror duplicates but about 60 years out of sync time-wise with Ventara ahead of Earth. However, this doesn't explain why Ventara and Earth are at the same technological stage, but the fact that mirror duplicates have different personalities could imply that the same technology steps were simply made by different people on Ventara than on Earth. *No Ventaran people revealed their last names. See Also *Mirror World - Japanese counterpart from Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Locations Category:Planets